The Heat Is On
by masterkon
Summary: What happens when the top two competitive lawyers work on the same divorce case? Can a perfectionist handle her total opposite? InuXKag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!!

I know nothing of lawyers, nor do I plan on becoming one. But this idea just popped in my head and I decided to give it a shot.

* * *

.::**CHAPTER ONE::.**

**Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat?**

The door of the black Lincoln was opened and a hand was extended to help me out of the vehicle. I pushed the door and stepped out, ignoring the hand that was offered.

"Fire him," I ordered before closing the phone.

My Jimmy Choo shoes echoed across the marble steps as I made my way towards the building in front of me. By this time, everyone inside that building knew that I was arriving. I slowly took off my Fendi glasses as I approached the entrance. Elegance is always important.

Who am I, you ask?

"Ms. Higurashi," the man smiled as he opened the door.

I am the owner of this place. Every person locked in an office; sitting behind a computer, taking phone calls, filing papers, writing reports…anything that breathes to put it in simple terms…they all work for **me**.

Conceited?

Yes.

Bitchy?

That too.

Yet it is all part of being a lawyer…the top to be exact. I am a very competitive person and I don't take bullshit from anyone…a perfectionist if you please. I don't doubt that more than half of the people in this building would want nothing more than to see my head on a platter. Hell, if I worked for me I'd probably hate me as well.

The elevator doors opened for me and I walked in with a slight grace.

"Top floor," I said in a firm tone.

The man nodded and pressed the button. I tapped my foot impatiently as I looked up to see the numbers. The silence was broken as the doors finally opened.

"Good morning Ms. Higurashi."

It was the usual fake greeting from everyone in the office, along with a forced smile upon their faces. It was always amusing to see them try.

I rapidly walked across the hall yet the tight Chanel suit I wore only limited the natural swift movement my body made. Ayame instantly handed me my Starbucks coffee when she saw me. I checked to see if it had extra caramel. Oh yes. If you are going to sin, then might as well do it right. None of that low fat, non fat shit.

The door was opened for me and I inspected the room quickly. The blinds were open and the files were on top of my desk. Approvingly, I walked in.

"Ms. Higurashi is there anything I can get you?" she asked.

The phone rang and I walked around my desk to answer it.

"Privacy."

Yes. Hate me and feel sorry for her. Bake her a cake. Do whatever you want. But the world is a bitch and this is a tough business. Either you deal with it or you leave. It's **that** simple.

"Hello," I answered when I heard the door close.

"Ms. Higurashi your nine o'clock appointment is here."

"Send her in, Martha."

"It's Millie."

"Of course."

I hung up the phone and sat down, waiting for my client. I am a very impatient person and I expect everyone on time.

The door was slowly opened and a woman, probably a few years older than me, walked in. She was tall, with a dark brown hair that matched her eyes.

"Ms. Higurashi?"

"Yes. Please, have a seat Ms…." I trailed off.

"Mrs. Houshi. But please, call me Sango."

"Sango," I echoed. "Is there anything I can get you? Coffee? Tea?"

She sat down and made herself comfortable.

"I'm fine, thank you."

I took a sip from my caramel latte before speaking.

"How can I help you?" I finally asked.

"I want to file for a divorce."

I hidden smirk appeared on my face. Typical.

Why does everyone bother with marriage? I mean seriously. About 4.95 per 1,000 people in the United States end up divorcing anyway. Pathetic, isn't it?

"Why is it you are seeking a divorce?" I asked, as I sat back in my chair.

This process was just too easy.

"He's had several affairs with other women," she commented with an annoyed tone.

I didn't feel sorry for her, mainly because I've dealt with several divorce cases. If she wanted sympathy this was the wrong place. I wasn't here to be her psychologist. I was here to get paid.

"You're husband's name?"

"Miroku…Miroku Houshi."

"How long have you been married?"

"Four years."

"Have you been married before?"

"No."

"Children?"

"No."

"Do you work?"

"I'm a choreographer."

"Income?"

"About $45,000."

I tapped my pen.

"Does Mr. Houshi have a lawyer?"

"I think so."

I raised an eyebrow and got up from my seat, returning with a few papers in my hand.

"Before I give you these papers, I need to know that you are sure about filing a divorce."

"I'm sure," she responded.

"Excellent," I smiled. "I need you to fill out these out."

She took them from my hands and skimmed through it quickly before looking at me.

"They contain questions about your personal data. The last page asks for your divorce goals. I'd prefer if you were specific. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the exact same time. Please make sure you've filled everything."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"I'd also like to create a budget with you tomorrow. We'll also discuss the expenses you made jointly and individually."

She nodded and stood up, making her way towards the door.

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"If you signed a prenuptial agreement please bring a copy with you. Do the same for any other legal documents."

"Yes, of course."

"Wait."

She slowly turned to look at me.

"Do you, by any chance, know who your husband's lawyer is?"

As I said, I'm very competitive and I like to know who or what I'm dealing with. I'm not worried simply because I've never lost a case. But still…it is always interesting to know who you're going to pulverize.

She paused for a moment, as if she were trying to remember the unimportant name.

"Inu—Inuyasha Takahashi, I believe."

My eyes widened and my mouth fell from its trap. Bats could've easily made a home inside the wide hole on my face.

Inuyasha was the only other lawyer mentioned in the papers. The rest were shit. Although we were considered the top lawyers of New York, I had never been in a court room with him.

"Something wrong Ms. Higurashi?"

I shook off the disgusting feeling and smiled.

"Not at all."

I waited for her to leave before returning to my nervous stage. The room suddenly felt like an oven and I could feel the sweat stroll down my face.

Fuck.

* * *

**A/N: So? What'd you guys think?? No, Kagome won't be a bitch forever. Yes, Inuyasha will come out in the next chapter. Don't be shy. Please! Read and Review!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Am I Who You Think About In Bed?**

I walked in the elevator, placing my suitcase on the floor and wrapping the red tie around my neck. My reflection offered by the elevator door helped me knot it in place. A soon as I finished I picked up the suitcase and instantly a bell-like noise sounded, signifying I had reached my destination.

I looked at my Rolex and grinned.

Right on time.

The doors opened and instantly my personal assistant greeted me.

"You're late, Mr. Takahashi."

She must have meant that my client was here already. I walked around her and saw a blush stain her cheeks.

"He's early," I winked.

The door to my office appeared at the end of the hallway. I walked in to find my client already helping himself to my morning muffin.

"I see you found my breakfast," I commented.

He turned around with crumbs on his face.

"Oh. I thought you had kindly left them for me," he smiled.

"I'm Mr. Takahashi."

I held out my hand and he gladly shook it…a little too hard.

"I know who you are. You're the best lawyer of New York City."

I walked around him, towards my desk, and set my suitcase on the table.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, yet flattery hurts no one. Please, sit."

"Thanks."

"And what can I do for you?"

"My names Miroku Houshi and I need a lawyer."

I chuckled. This guy was an idiot, though I did enjoy his company.

"Yes, that's why you're here."

"Well my wife was getting one, so I figured I needed one too."

"And why is your wife getting a lawyer?"

"She said she was going to file for a divorce."

Ah yes, divorce. Quite popular in these days. People find it pathetic. I find it amusing. Why? I think it's quite a show to see two people fight in a small room before a judge. Plus, I don't have to pay to get front row seats. It's them who pay me.

"And why is she filing for a divorce?"

He frowned.

"She claims I cheated on her."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Cheat on her."

"What?"

I sighed and slumped back into my chair. I looked at my muffin before bringing my hand up to rub my forehead. This man was wasting my time.

"Get out."

His eyes widened in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"I said 'Get out.' Come back when you know what you're going to say."

"But you can't just—"

He didn't dare finish his sentence when his eyes met mine. What I say goes. Period. You wouldn't dare disobey me.

Being a lawyer is just like having sex, you see? I'm the dominant one. I'm the one in control. If you behave and follow my orders, I'll give you what you want. How did I come up with this conclusion? I'm an expert…at both.

When he walked out the room I unleashed a loud laughter that had build up inside me. That man was seriously dumb. How can he come without knowing exactly why he wanted a lawyer?

I heard a knock on my door and I immediately quieted down.

"Yea?"

"Mr. Takahashi? Are you alright?"

She walked inside the room. I always made it a habit to pick the hottest AND smartest personal assistants. This one was perfect. Her long creamy legs were hidden today, to my displeasure, by black pants. She wore a white buttoned shirt with a big red belt wrapped around her thin figure. Her long black hair was up in a messy bun and her deep dark eyes were hidden behind her reading glasses.

"I'm fine," I grinned.

"What happened to Mr. Houshi?"

"He left."

She took of her glasses.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow and walked behind me, running her finger through my silver hair and whispering in my ear, "And why was that…Inuyasha?"

I turned my chair around and pulled her face in front of mine. "He was indecisive," I breathed, grinning as I watched her lips tremble in anticipation. This babe was always desperate and in need of a good fuck.

"Go get me a muffin," I smirked.

Her eyes looked up to meet my golden orbs.

"Excuse me?"

I placed my mouth on her cheek and slowly moved across to reach her ear, like a leech never leaving her silky delicate skin.

"I said," I whispered huskily, "'go get me a muffin.'"

Her eyes narrowed in disappointment and she quickly walked away.

"And another thing." I started, "Find out who is Mrs. Houshi's lawyer."

"Yes, Inuyasha."

"That's Mr. Takahashi," I grinned when she slammed the door.

Kikyo and I don't really have a relationship. We just fuck. That's it. She takes something from me, I take something in return. Nothing more. She must understand that it is I who will decide when we do it and where.

10 minutes passed.

I tapped my foot.

I don't like to wait.

So I decided to go to a small café and get something myself.

When I walked in, I saw a gorgeous woman sitting alone by the diner. I smirked and decided to have a "chat" with this chick.

So I walked casually to a seat that was near her, not wanting to seem like a stalker. Cookie came in and I told her I'd have my usual. She instantly brought out a cup of hot chocolate and a chocolate chip muffin.

I took a sip and turned to face the young babe who had just stuffed her mouth with buttermilk pancakes. She seemed distracted with some magazine and I stood up to see what she was so infatuated with. Immediately, I smirked. It was an article…written on me. My picture was plastered on the left page with my name in bold letters.

"What're you reading?" I asked.

"What's it to you?" she snarled, not bothering to look up.

I chuckled.

Feisty.

I like it.

"Well that handsome man in the picture," I leaned into her, whispering, "happens to be me."

I heard her heart pound in its cage while she choked on the pancake.

"This is why you should chew you're food," I slapped her back to help her out.

"What are you doing? Don't you know that—" she stopped when her flushed face turned to meet mine.

This is always common when women see me for the first time.

"Yes?" I grinned, pressuring her to continue.

"Never mind," she rolled her eyes.

She took out forty dollars and slammed it on the table.

"Here Cookie," she said, grabbing her purse and walking out. "Keep the change."

I stood there in amusement. This chick was HOT.

"Wait!" the waitress yelled. "You forgot you're magazine."

Ah yes. Her magazine.

I found it rather interesting that she had underlined specific points. She even took notes on the side.

"I'll take it to her, Cookie," I offered.

"Thank you, Mr. Takahashi."

"What's her name?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

I smirked. So the famous Ms. Kagome Higurashi was reading an article about me. How interesting.

"Thanks," I winked before walking out.

I decided to take my chances and go left. Instantly, I spotted her walking and smiled when I heard her curse. Before she could open the car door entirely, I closed it. She looked up at me with fire burning in her eyes.

I definitely want this girl in my bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry guys! I know I took forever. Ah again. School. But thank god its break. Actually it kinda sucks cuz i was left with a TON of homework. BOO! i dont get it. Isn't break supposed to be a time for RESTING not WORKING!! O well. Watever.. PLEASE REVIEW BABES!

have a wonderful and safe spring break!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…

* * *

**.::CHAPTER THREE::.**

**Do You Think Of What You Did?**

How pathetic.

Who did he think he was?

I'm sorry. Who did he think **I** was?

Such a fool.

I looked up at him with a burning gaze that could penetrate any body and soul. I usually use this gaze when I'm about to fire someone in person, yet not only did he ruin my intense reading but my breakfast. **No one** disrupts me when I am eating…especially when it happens to be Cookie's pancakes.

"Mr. Takahashi," I stared, "just who, exactly, do you think you are?"

His mouth opened to answer but I was not the least bit interested in the noise that was about to come out of that wide gap in his face and so…I interrupted.

"What I do and what I don't do is none of your concern."

He closed his mouth, which slowly curved upwards into a malicious grin.

"But what _I_ do and don't do is of _yours_?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's not right for me to butt in your business but its right for you to butt in mine," he smirked, raising the magazine I had been reading.

Shit.

"That's something completely different," I claimed, grabbing the magazine from his hand.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow and took a step forward, leaving me trapped between my car and him. "How so?"

I must admit that the fool in front of me was gorgeous. From his silver coated hair to his molten amber orbs.

"It just is."

He took another step and the private space between our two bodies was no longer there. I felt like I couldn't breathe but I tried to remain in control.

"That's not very concrete, Kagome."

"Ms. Higurashi," I corrected.

He smiled, "You still haven't responded, which makes me assume that you have no real answer. But I'll forgive you if you go to dinner with me."

I scoffed.

"I don't do dates."

"That's not an answer, either," he grinned, leaning on my car door. "The question is simple."

This man…was infuriating. To him, this was a game of mere entertainment. To me, this was a competition. I don't interfere with the enemy. It brings weakness.

"What do you really want, Mr. Takahashi?"

"You're making this difficult, Kagome," he chuckled.

"Ms. Higurashi."

"Are you doing anything tonight?" he asked, ignoring my correction.

I sighed. How irritating.

"I don't like to repeat myself, Mr. Takahashi."

"You really haven't said anything in the first place," he smirked.

I took the time to look at him up and down. He knew how to dress, knew what colors brought out his features, what cut made him look sexier, etc. Magazines didn't name him "Sexiest Man of New York" for nothing. Perhaps it could've been that arrogance of his which turned women on. Or those bright golden eyes which reflected passion and lust. It could've even been that grin which always showed his dirty side.

Sure he was hot and yes my body was attracted to him, but my head kept telling me he was just another asshole.

"Mr. Takahashi," I smirked before frowning and shoving him off my car, "don't distract me again."

Immediately, I entered my BMW and sped off. Speed limits were of no matter for now. I could get any policeman to give me a warning, even if it happened to be a woman. Oh yes, a woman. Every woman thinks about being a lesbian or making out with someone of their gender, let's not deny it. I, on the other hand, know how to use this to my advantage…though I would never dream of being a lesbian myself.

I didn't bother looking back at the idiot. Was he trying to keep me from winning the case? Is this how he works? Is this why he's never lost?

I smirked and looked at the mirror to see if any cars were behind me.

In any case, if that's his technique then he's going to lose. I don't fall for those simple traps and he obviously didn't know who he was dealing with. He's soon to find out just who he's up against.

Poor guy won't know what hit him.

I drove around for a while until I was able to calm myself down and drive at the proper speed limit. The familiar building appeared and I stopped the car in my parking space. I hadn't noticed that I was ten minutes late.

Fuck.

My appointment.

I walked in the same elevator and got off at the usual floor.

Ayame spotted me but I didn't wait for her.

"She hasn't arrived yet," she said.

Although I heard, I didn't answer and kept walking towards my office.

"Though there is someone waiting for you."

This made me stop.

"What?" I said, turning to her.

She gulped, "I—um…this man said he knew you and needed no appointment."

My face went pale.

"You—you let him in?"

"I thought—"

"You thought?" I exploded. "You're not here to think. You're here to be ordered by me. I'm not paying you to make your own decisions. I'm paying you to follow mine."

Her eyes began to water as if I had just fired her. But I didn't. I just needed to make myself clear. The rules were simple. No one was allowed in without an appointment. Period.

I practically ran to the room and slowly opened the door. I wasn't scared now was I nervous; I just hoped it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Hey," he grinned.

And indeed it was _him_. What luck.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered, closing the door behind me.

"You never gave me a proper answer," he gave me his sexy smile.

It may work for other women, but it didn't work for me.

"I told you not to bother me."

"If I remember correctly, you told me not to distract you. I figured you weren't doing anything right now, therefore I can't really distract you…can I?"

"You're unbelievable. How dare you burst in my office without an appointment."

"That babe of yours let me in."

I could feel the hot smoke come out of my ears.

"Get out," I said, pushing him towards the door.

Before I opened the it, I heard Ayame's voice, "Good morning, Mrs. Houshi."

"Shit." I mumbled, turning him around.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm" he smirked.

"Lower your voice," I whispered, pushing him towards my desk.

"Why?"

"Shh! Just stay under my desk and don't make any noise."

"I'm not doing anything until you agree to go to dinner with me," he threatened with his stupid grin.

"Right this way, Mrs. Houshi."

"Fine! Fine! I'll go. Just stay there," I pushed him in just in time.

The door opened revealing my client.

"Sango," I greeted.

"Is this a bad time, you seem sort of busy. I could've sworn I heard voices."

"Of course not, please come in. Have a seat. Is there anything I can get you?"

"I'm fine thanks. I brought the papers you asked," she handed them to me.

I took them and sat down on my chair, skimming through them quickly. For an instant I had forgotten Inuyasha was there. It wasn't until I felt something trail my leg up and down. I could feel the blood rush to my face when I realized it was his hand.

"Stop it," I muttered to him.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Huh? Oh I said sell it. Your house I mean. This way you can get half of the money."

"Oh I see."

I didn't have to see his face to know that he was smirking.

Bastard.

I couldn't think of anything but to step on him. After I did I regretted it, for he bumped his head on my desk.

"What was that?"

"Um—nothing," I lied. "Listen, thank you for coming."

"What? That's it?"

I felt his hands fall on my knees and slowly try to spread my legs apart. I abruptly jerked away and stood up.

"Well I have to call Mr. Houshi and set up a meeting, before we do anything."

She nodded and I thanked the Gods that she took the bait.

"I'd like to find a way to keep Kirara."

"Who?"

"The cat."

"Yes. Well. That's something we can discuss at the meeting," I said.

"Thank you," she said before leaving.

I let out the air that had accumulated in my lungs.

"Fuck."

"That was smooth," he grinned.

"Shut up," I said.

"You know, red's my favorite color," he said huskily.

It took me a while to understand that he was referring to my underwear. He must have seen them when he spread my legs apart. My face turned red. Not of embarrassment but of anger and frustration.

"Get out."

"I'll see you tonight," he chuckled.

"I'm not doing anything with you tonight after what you did."

"I was just trying to make things interesting," he laughed.

"I could've lost that client," I yelled.

"Come on. It was funny."

"Get out."

He smiled once more, "Fine. See you tonight, Kagome."

"No. You will certainly not."

Before I knew it I was pushed towards the wall behind me.

"What the—"

"A deal is a deal, Kagome. You, a lawyer, should know that."

I tried to release myself from his tight grip. I emphasize the word "tried".

"You cheated," I pointed out.

"I'm a lawyer as well, honey. You have your ways of winning…I have mine." He smiled, "I'll pick you up at seven."

I watched him close the door behind me. I could still feel his hot breath on my soft cheek.

"By the way," he opened the door, "keep those panties on for our little date. They're extremely sexy."

"Get out," I yelled, throwing a binder at him thought he managed to close the door before it hit him.

I could hear him laugh as he made his way down the hall. Slowly, I slumped to the floor and moaned.

"What have I done?"

* * *

**A/N: YO! How's your spring break going? I don't think I took TOO long to update this one. If I did…sorry. I'll try to speed it up a bit, though I can't really make any promises. **

**ANYWAY!!**

**Read and review honey! Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...

**.::CHAPTER FOUR::.**

**How I Hope To God It Was Worth It**

Inuyasha 1; Kagome 0.

I drove around the corner and entered the parking lot building, stopping in front of the valet. The door to my silver Porsche was opened.

"Afternoon, Mr. Takahashi."

"It is indeed, Artie. How are we doing today?"

"Alright, sir. Alright."

"Excellent."

I walked towards the elevator and pressed the golden button. The doors opened for me and I walked in smoothly, leaning on the cool wall while replaying the scene that had just occurred. I had been victorious in the last battle with the infamous Kagome Higurashi and I grinned pleasingly as I remembered our rendezvous only a few minutes ago. I had been so distracted that I had forgotten to ask where she lived. Then again, I'm more than positive she wouldn't have told me; which is why I asked her personal assistant. I knew she'd give it to me if I gave her one of my trademark smirks.

To be honest I, as well, had read a few profound articles on her successful cases. Of course, I wouldn't tell _her _that. I remember glancing through the small section of her personal life though I didn't exactly bother reading it mainly because the interviewers probably invented most of it. All they care about is making money and if lying is the only way to get their magazines sold, then that's what they did.

The elevator doors opened and the familiar room appeared before me. I walked out and started for my office. As soon as I reached it I closed the door behind me and sat on my comfortable chair. I had come to my office for one reason and one reason only. I was going to call _him_.

I glanced at the files on my desk before raising my eyes towards the phone. I reached for it and pressed the numbers written on the top right hand corner of the manila folder. It rang for a while before a familiar voice answered.

"Yea?"

"Hi, this is Mr. Takahashi."

"Oh Mr. Takahashi," the voice cleared his throat. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Listen, I've decided to take your case."

"You—you have?"

"Come to my office tomorrow morning at exactly 10:29."

"Why thank you, Mr. Takahashi."

I hung up the phone. I wasn't planning on taking his case but the fact that Kagome was his wife's lawyer made me change my mind.

There was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in."

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm," I didn't bother looking up. I knew it was Kikyo.

"I have the information you asked for."

Lets make things a little more interesting, shall we?

"Thank you but I was able to find what I needed."

She raised in eyebrow.

"Oh? How so?"

I raised my head, amused at the hint of jealousy hidden in her tone.

"Not that it's any of your concern but…I have my ways," I smirked as I stood up and stole the muffin from her hand. "Now if you excuse me, I have some very important business to attend to."

"But you just got here."

I gave her a wink as I bit down on the soft, fluffy bread.

"This is New York baby."

My date with Kagome was in an hour but I didn't want to waste my time explaining myself to Kikyo. I drove around to kill time and decided to buy her something. All women like flowers, don't they?

I grinned.

Then again, Kagome isn't a woman. She's something else, something that not even scientists have been able to identify. And the fact that she's a possible threat to the world and all humanity is incredibly sexy.

In the end I chose to buy her a white rose.

I stopped in front of her house at exactly 6:59 and knocked on her big, brown door. I waited patiently, eager to see the look on her creamy, porcelain face.

She opened the door and indeed gave me a surprised look.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is this how you treat your guests?" I chuckled.

Her eyes narrowed.

"You didn't answer my question."

"If I do recall, _you _need to pay your half of the bargain." I mentioned.

"I don't think so," she said, closing the door.

I smiled and knocked again.

No answer.

Another knock.

"Go away," she yelled.

I knocked once more and the door flew open.

"What!"

"Nothing. I just thought I'd let you know that I'm not moving from this spot until I get my date."

"I'll call the police," she threatened.

"Go ahead. It's nothing new, seeing that I've been to jail already."

The shock expression on her face gave me the idea that that was something she hadn't read. It would make sense since not a lot of people know anything about my personal life.

"Did they forget to mention that in the magazine articles you read about me?" I grinned.

She sighed.

"Wait here," she closed the door.

I waited for at least five minutes before she came out. She was wearing a simple white dress which brought out her rosy cheeks and her silky black hair was pulled back into a messy bun. I hadn't really seen her when she first opened the door because she had only opened it enough for me to barely see her face.

"Let's make one think clear Mr. Takahashi," she breathed. "Before your arrogance affects your brain, I just want you to know that this _isn't _a date. I'm doing this against my will because you're a disgusting evil man who only cares about himself. Do you understand?"

"Completely," I smiled as I marveled her beauty.

"Good."

We walked to my car and I gently opened the door for her, though it seems she didn't appreciate my courtesy because she didn't thank me.

"Where are we going?" she asked me when I got in.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I don't like playing games Mr. Takahashi."

"Do you like _anything_?"

She remained silent and looked straight ahead. I followed her gaze and realized she was staring at the white rose I had bought for her.

"It's for you."

"Why?"

I smirked.

"Think of it as a souvenir from our little 'meeting.'"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

We arrived at our destination; a little restaurant in downtown that had the best French cuisine.

"Nous sommes arrives."

I opened the door and I offered her my hand. She, again, ignored my courtesy and got up by herself.

"Bienvenue," the man said as he opened the door.

I nodded at signaled to the woman that we were a party of two. The place was full but we were attended rapidly.

"Why were we seated so quickly?"

"What do you mean?"

"All those other people…they were waiting. We just came in and we're already being attended."

"Well I am Inuyasha Takahashi."

"My point exactly."

I grinned at her sarcasm.

"Vat vould ju like tu drank mademoiselle?"

We both looked up at the waiter, who placed a basket of warm bread in the middle of the table.

"Merlot, please."

"Oui, of curse. Et far ju monsieur?"

"I'll have the same."

"Oui. Ere are ze menus. I vill be back."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Thank you," I mimicked in her girly tone.

Her eyes narrowed before me as she kicked me in the shin. I let out a small laugh and watched her take bread from the basket.

"So tell me, Kagome, why did you decide to become a lawyer?"

"That's none of your business," she said, concentrating on the butter melting on her bread.

"Well we must keep a conversation going, unless you want to skip this and go straight for the sex."

"Mr. Takahashi—"

"Inuyasha."

She pointed the bread at me.

"I'm not interested in having sexual intercourse with someone such as yourself."

"We'll see about that," I grinned, rubbing my leg against hers.

"Listen here you—"

"Ere is ze wine. Can I take jour order?"

"Not now," she murmured through her gritted teeth.

"Do you like to sway?" I smiled.

She raised her eyebrow.

"What are you insisting?"

I stood up and walked to her.

"Stay away," she warned.

I took her arm and pulled her on to the dance floor.

"Should I lead, or do you want to do the honor?" he grinned.

Before she could come up with some wise retort, I wrapped her arm around her thin figure and began moving.

"Do you live alone?"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern."

I pressed her closer to my hard body.

"It's only a question Kagome," I whispered.

"It's Ms. Higurashi."

I twirled her around and admired the fact that her dress kept rising, giving me a glimpse of those gorgeous legs. I chuckled when I realized that she had changed panties. So rebellious.

"Married?"

"Fuck you."

"I don't think I can," I grinned.

"What do you really want Mr. Takahashi?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't bullshit me. I know you're up to something."

"Oh?"

I snaked my hand around her neck, pulling her forward until she was a few mere inches in front of my face. I licked my lips only to be dried again by her hot breath. Locks of untamed hair strolled down her face.

"You're not fooling anyone," she breathed.

I smirked.

"Really?"

She put her delicate hands on my chest, trying to push me. I grabbed her wrists, pulled her towards me, and continued dancing to Michael Buble's "Sway" played by the small band.

"What's wrong honey? Can't keep up?" I chuckled as I twirled her once more.

"Mr. Takahashi, you are despicable."

"So I've heard," I grinned.

I wrapped my arm around her leg and raised it, causing her to lean towards me.

"But I keep the woman satisfied," I whispered.

She saw that everyone was staring at us and pushed herself off me.

"I hate you," she murmured as she walked back to the table and grabbed her purse.

I followed her, somewhat amused that she still hadn't fallen for me.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm leaving Mr. Takahashi. If you don't want to take me home that's perfectly fine. I'll walk home. Oh. And I'm not going to pay the bill."

I chuckled and dropped a hundred dollar bill on the table.

"Nah, I'll take you home."

The drive home was quiet and when I stopped in front of her house I decided to walk her to the entrance.

"I called your client and told him about the meeting. I suppose he's already told you. If you mention this to anyone I swear to God I'll kill you," she said opening the door.

I assumed "this" meant our little date.

"Sounds good," I grinned.

"I'll make sure to pulverize you in court. Have a good evening Mr. Takahashi."

I walked back to my car and smiled.

It isn't over.

The war between is still on.

She'll soon realize just exactly who she's dealing with.

And even though the date had not gone as I had expected, it was well worth it.

* * *

**A/N: I know I know I know I know!! I'm sorry okay!!.. Its just that SAT's came up and then AP exams and finals are not far away.. I tried to update this sooner but I had a HUGE project that was due yesterday.. I know this doesn't really sound convincing because if I were in your shoes I'd say "fuck you." But I really tried.. honestly.. ******


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…

* * *

**.::CHAPTER FIVE::.**

**I've Got More Wit**

Oh Gods.

Don't you absolutely fucking hate it when you're having a good dream and then out of no where you hear that damn alarm clock? Why in the world does it choose to buzz off in the middle of my beauty sleep?

No matter.

I moaned loudly as I forced my chocolate eyes open before stretching every body part that was possible. Finally, I threw the covers over and lazily got out of the bed.

Today was going to be a good day.

Slowly, I walked towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. I began to undress as I waited for the water to heat up.

"A very good day, indeed," I said to my own reflection in the mirror.

I hopped in and let the hot water pour onto my body. Gods it felt good. It was the only time of day when I felt…relaxed. I stood there for about ten minutes before actually putting the shampoo and conditioner in my hair.

When I finished I opened the door, letting the steam escape as I walked into my closet. What to wear? Today was the meeting and I needed to wear something that would make me look like a bitch. I'm sorry. Let me rephrase that. I needed to wear something that would make me look **bitchier**. Yet, I wanted to maintain that classy look.

My complete trust shall be placed on my dear friend Giorgio Armani. Today I would wear an off-white collared shirt that had a clean cut going between my breasts all the way down to my belly button, exposing nothing but a small strip of tanned flesh, and a tight, black Valentino skirt that went down to my knees. It was all topped off with black Louis Vuitton shoes.

Excellent.

I hopped in my BMW and sped off to my first destination. Starbucks. I needed my morning adrenaline before meeting that dumbass.

"Hi, welcome to Star-"

"Give me a grande caramel frapuccino with whip cream and extra caramel. That's it."

I hit the accelerator before he could give me the total. When I reached the window I handed him a twenty dollar bill in return for my delicious cold beverage.

"Your change, Miss."

I smirked.

"Keep it."

Destination number two. Hell.

As expected…a shit load of traffic. Yet that was not going to stop Kagome Higurashi. I put the gear in reverse and placed my foot on the gas. Quickly I sped off, zooming past cars and ignoring the stupid honks I was receiving for my illegal driving. Finally I turned left and took a shortcut.

I parked in my usual spot and quickly walked towards the elevator. Yet before I could press the button I heard someone come up from behind me.

"That elevator ain't workin' lil' missy," an old man mumbled.

My head turned slowly to look at the janitor.

"Excuse me?"

"That elevator stopped workin' a few minutes ago."

How perfect.

"Can't someone fix it?"

"Sure someone can fix it…it's jus gonna take some time is all."

Time was something I didn't have at this point. I took a deep deep DEEP breath hoping that it would keep me from exploding right then and there. Unfortunately, my attempt failed.

"Are you **kidding** me?" I bursted.

The restaurant we are supposed to meet in is on the top floor.

"No, I ain't."

I took a quick glance at my watch. I had SEVENTEEN minutes to get to the top of that DAMN building. How the hell was I going to do that?

"You _could_ take the stairs, ya know?" he mentioned, as if he had heard the conversation that had been running through my head.

I looked at him, praying that this was all a big joke, but the look on his face told me otherwise.

"You might wanna hurry up if you gotta meetin'. Wouldn't wanna be late now would ya?"

My eyes widened in horror. Was he expecting me to run up the stairs in an expensive skirt and high heels?

He was.

GOD DAMN IT!

I wasted no time and ran. Ran as fast as I could. I pushed the door open and started my way up the stairs. I didn't look at anything but the floor. After about five-six minutes I decided to look up to see what floor I was on. Eighth floor. For once I wished I was Super Woman.

I sighed.

These heels were only slowing me down. Plus, I couldn't feel my toes anymore. I was going to have to take them off. The fact that I was touching dirty concrete with my bare feet was seriously grossing me out. I lifted my skirt up as much as I could and continued running up the stairs while started singing "Baby Got Back" in hopes that it would get the disgusting images out of my head.

I finally reached the top floor. Before opening the door, I put on my shoes and rearranged my skirt to its proper position. I tried to make myself visible by wiping of the sweat and running my fingers through my hair.

I opened that door and didn't bother looking at my watch. I knew I was late. It was unbelievable how horrible my day had started.

"Party of one?"

"No, someone is already waiting for me."

"What is the name of this person, ma'am?"

"Sango."

She looked down the list, flipped the page, and took another look again.

"I'm sorry that name isn't on here. Are you sure you have the correct name?"

"Well of course I have the correct name," I said in an angry tone. "Forget it, I'll find her myself."

I walked around and finally found Sango sitting alone in one of the tables. HAH! Stupid woman.

"Hi, Sango. Sorry I'm late. The elevator broke down and I had to take the stairs."

"Oh don't worry about it. We're still waiting for Miroku," she rolled her eyes after saying her ex-husband's name.

"We?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes, **we**," a man answered.

My eyes widened and, slowly, I turned around. That stupid bastard was standing behind me, somewhat amused that I had arrived late…very late.

"I was getting kind of worried. I mean, this meeting _was_ your idea and I was beginning to think that you might have chickened out."

My eyes glared at him.

"No such luck," I murmured.

He pulled a chair for me to sit in but I pulled my own chair and sat down. He chuckled at my rebellious act and sat in front of me.

Right when I sat down, the infamous Miroku decided to arrive.

"Ms. Sango and I decided to wait for you two before ordering," Inuyasha smiled.

But he wasn't smiling. He was only putting that smile on for Sango. What he was _really_ doing was mocking me. The perfect Kagome Higurashi had been late and he was nothing but grateful that he had gotten to see it with his very own eyes. Gods how I hated him.

"Let's get down to the point," I said. "We are here to discuss about possessions…who will keep what and so forth."

I glanced over at Miroku and I felt that he was paying no attention whatsoever. Instead, he was staring at my client. Ugh, men.

"I want the beach house," Sango said firmly.

"I want the penthouse," Miroku retorted.

"I want the Ferrari," my client announced.

"I want the yacht."

"I want the jet."

"I want the recording studio."

"I want Kilala."

Miroku gasped loudly as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Out of everything that they had claimed for, the cat was what they were going to fight over. How pathetic.

"No."

Sango stood up, "I'm not asking you!"

They had only been here for five minutes and already they were arguing. Shit man. I looked towards Inuyasha to see what he thought of this whole thing. Of course, he was not paying attention. His head was resting on his hand and he was looking right at me.

He winked and slowly stood up.

"Now that you guys got that out of your systems, can we sit down and discuss this like adults?"

Sango scoffed.

"She started it," Miroku pointed at my client.

"We're here to talk, not to argue. You can save _that_ for court," I glared at him.

Sango sat down and Miroku lowered his arm.

"Hi, I'm Yura and I'll be your waitress for today. Can I start you guys off with a couple of drinks?"

"Yea, I'd like a coffee please."

She nodded and stared at me.

"Water's fine."

She nodded once more and turned to look at Inuyasha. Immediately her dark eyes sparkled with lust. No doubt that his did as well. Her blood red lips curved into a smirk and she put one of her hands on her hips.

"What can I get you baby? Juice? Coffee? Tea? Me?"

Inuyasha looked at me from the corner of his eyes and grinned but before he could answer, Miroku grabbed her arm.

"Do you come with a side of twins?" his eyes beamed.

Sango quickly stood up when she saw the waitress leave.

"I think its time for me to go," she glared at Miroku before turning to look at me. "I'll call you Ms. Higurashi."

Right when she left, I stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, Mr. Takahashi. That's what I'm doing. This was all a **complete** disaster and you can thank that stupid waitress."

He stood up.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," he smirked.

"No, Mr. Takahashi. I'm not jealous. I just find it completely pathetic that you and your client cannot control yourselves."

"It's not my fault that she finds me attractive. You can't blame her."

"Oh gods, just listen to yourself. Arrogance just seeps out of your mouth. But let me ask you this, Mr. Takahashi…does your arrogance compensate for _other_ things?"

My chest moved up and down. I was getting irritated.

"If I tell you, you won't believe me. I guess you're just going to have to take look at it yourself."

"I don't like to waste my time," I mentioned.

"Neither do I, which is why I do it quickly," he winked.

"Really? And I thought you could take the heat, Mr. Takahashi."

"Is that a challenge, Kagome?" he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

I sighed.

"Good day, Mr. Houshi. Fuck you, Mr. Takahashi."

I walked off, stomping my feet as I made my way through the restaurant. That damn bastard. I opened the door and walked out, trying to remember where the damn stairs were located but the anger that I felt at that moment wouldn't let me register anything. For once, luck was on my side for I found the stairs right beside the elevator.

"I didn't know you liked to exercise."

Why couldn't he leave me alone?

"The elevator isn't working," I simply said.

Before I could open the door I heard the little bell ring while the elevator doors opened. I turned around and saw that Inuyasha was holding the door open, waiting for me to enter. I glanced back at the stairs. Fuck it. As much as I hated the idea of us two being alone in a small cramped up elevator, my feet hurt and I really didn't feel like walking down all those stairs.

"I still hate you," I mumbled as I walked in.

He only chuckled.

"You should thank me, you know."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? What for?"

He leaned into me.

"I could've let you walk down those stairs but I decided to cut you a break after having to climb them in a skirt and heels."

"How did you-"

"I told the janitor to pretend that the elevator was broken so you would climb all those stairs."

I could feel the flames burning deep within my eyes and I took a deep breath.

I'd show him.

He had just challenged me.

And I gladly accepted.

Soon I would show him who had more wit.

* * *

**A/N: JEJE.. sorry guys.. but i had to take summer school and that left no room for writing.. im really really really really sorry but i thank you all for waiting so patiently.. your reviews were really motivating and i love you babes!! i apologize once more..**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…

* * *

**.::CHAPTER SIX::.**

**A Better Kiss**

I was surprised that she was taking this quite well for she stayed silent. Not one sound. Nothing. She simply stood there. Hmm. I smirked and gave her five seconds. It would take her EXACTLY five seconds to burst. No more, no less.

5

I could _tell_ she was trying as hard as possible to control herself and I was loving every goddamn minute of it. Just watching her trying to lock up all that anger inside that petite body was more than enough to drive me off the edge.

4

Her dark, long eyebrow twitched in irritation and she didn't even dare look at me; she simply stared at the ground as if being mesmerized by the marble floor.

3

She probably didn't want to make a huge seen in front of all these people.

2

It looked as if she were ready to attack me, not that I minded or anything. I grinned and I asked myself this simply question: Since when does the prey become the predator? In my case…never.

1

As soon as the doors closed, she exploded.

I smirked.

Right on time.

I was wondering what was taking her so long to burst with that passionate hatred burning in her exotic eyes. If only she could use that anger for…_other_…reasons.

"You SICK FUCK!" she yelled. "I can't believe you made me climb all those stairs for your amusement. Do you even KNOW how hard it is to climb up about a millions stairs in a skirt and in LVs, no less?"

I couldn't say anything. All I could do was grin.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," she huffed. "This isn't funny. If you are trying to prove that you're a better lawyer I don't see how making me climb those stairs prove it. It only proves that you are completely DISGUSTING."

She was like a cobra, coiling around me and spitting her venom. She might have been trying to threaten me but all she was doing was turning me on. Gods she was sexy. The way she moved her body, the way her eyes burned with emotion, everything…it was all purely delicious.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked.

"Isn't there something you would like to say to me?"

I walked towards her until her face was a few inches away from mine and watched her eyes shift from anger to confusion. She looked at me closely but she didn't move an inch.

"You didn't have to listen to him," I stated quite simply, pressing the lobby button.

"You didn't have to listen to him?" she echoed. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO HIM? That's all you have to say?"

"Well please enlighten me, sweetheart. Why do you take orders from an old janitor?" I grinned maliciously.

Before I could turn to face her, I was shoved against the wall and trapped between to arms. Hmm…how amusing. I had never really been in this position. Usually I was the dominant one who trapped the helpless little creature. I liked to be the one in control. But in all honesty, I wouldn't mind if Kagome took the reigns once in a while. I had to admit, I was extremely turned on by this peculiar little vixen.

"Excuse me, but if a janitor tells you that the elevator is broken and that you should take the stairs you do it."

Immediately one, and only one, question popped into my head.

"Are you really that obedient, Kagome?"

My hand came up to caress her cheeks, which had now turned a light shade of pink. I raised an eyebrow as her body became tense from my ministrations and grinned in amusement. Stubborn woman.

"Don't test me, Mr. Takahashi," she said in a firm tone, removing one of the hands that had me caged only to wrap it around my fingers.

I leaned my body closer to hers until I was positively sure she could feel my hot breath on her lips.

"Or what?"

"I swear by the time I finish with you, you'll be begging for mercy."

"I'm afraid you're wrong, my dear," I chuckled, coiling one of my fingers around her silky black hair. "You see, _I'll_ be the one who shall leave you begging."

Pun intended.

Before she could retort, the elevator came to a stop and the doors, which had sealed us from reality, opened. We both turned to see if we had reached our destination. Fortunately or unfortunately, which ever way you wanted to look at the situation, we hadn't. An old lady was about to walk in, that is, until she looked up and saw us in an "inappropriate" position. Everyone froze and the woman stood there, looking at us with her mouth wide open. As the doors started closing I winked at her, grateful that she had decided not to "interrupt" us. Once we were given our privacy again, I heard Kagome mutter something.

"What was that? Speak up, darling," I grinned.

"This is all your fault, Takahashi."

"If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who had me pinned up against the wall."

Her cheeks which had been lightly tinted with pink were now burning red.

"Because of you, I have completely humiliated myself."

"There's nothing wrong with showing affection."

She scoffed, "Affection? Are you that pathetic?"

"You are attracted to me, admit it."

She sighed.

"Mr. Takahashi, I will **never** have a sexual and/or non-sexual relationship with you. Do you understand? I am not and never will be attracted to someone such as yourself and do you know why? Because I absolutely _hate_ you. The mere thought of you repulses me."

I grabbed her arms and pushed her against the elevator wall, ignoring her cries and whimpers.

"Don't kid yourself," I leaned in, smelling the perfume absorbed by her delicious body. Moschino. Yummy. "You know, as well as I do, that somehow you are attracted to me. And it is not _I_ who repulses you. What disgusts you is the mere fact that someone such as myself can turn you on."

"Oh really? What do you want me to say, Mr. Takahashi? That you make me wet? That I'm dying to fuck you? I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no you do not turn me on."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's a fact," she stated, not backing down.

I smirked.

"Let's test it."

I sealed that wide trap of hers before she could come up with another wise remark. This instant her silky lips touched my own, I felt I was in heaven. They were soft and plump; just like how they ought to be. Before I could truly savor her taste, she pushed me off.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She brought her hand to touch her lips.

"Proving my point," I grinned.

We heard the bell, signaling that we had finally reached our destination. The minute the doors opened, Kagome practically flew out.

"May I walk you to your car?" I asked, being courteous and all.

"C-certainly not," she managed to say.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched her drop her keys and curse. There was something about this girl. I didn't know how to explain it. Somehow, she always managed to make my day. The funny thing is that she didn't even do it on purpose.

Once she left, I got in my car and headed for the office. I had a meeting with the photographer of TIME magazine. Apparently there was an article written about successful lawyers and I believe they want my picture to be on the cover of their magazine.

When I reached the building, I walked over to the elevator. I had a feeling Kikyo would be waiting right in front of the elevator, probably to tell me that the photographer arrived five minutes ago.

The elevator doors opened, revealing a very angry Kikyo.

What did tell you?

"Mr. Takahashi, did you forget that you had a meeting today? Or were you too busy with that bitchy lawyer?"

I smiled at the term Kikyo used to describe Kagome.

"No I didn't forget and what I do with 'that bitchy lawyer' is really none of your concern."

"I am your personal assistant. Everything you do _is_ my business and—"

"Yes, you are my personal assistant. But I hired you to help me in the office, not to help me in my personal life."

"Well if someone like _her_ is preventing you from doing your job properly, it is my concern."

"Well _she_ wasn't the reason I was late."

She quirked her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Too much traffic," I winked. It was the best excuse I could think of. "Now if you'll excuse me, the photographer is waiting."

I walked over to my office and greeted her. She was of average height with light colored skin. Her dark hair was pulled back, accentuating her features and piercing eyes: a very attractive woman.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," I extended my hand.

She grabbed it and shook it lightly.

"Kagura Hitsugaya," she smiled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I've had a busy day."

"Not at all Mr. Takahashi. Someone such as yourself must be busy."

"Please, call me Inuyasha," I smiled. "Thirsty?"

"I'm good thanks."

"You sure? I know where they make the best smoothies."

"Oh alright," she giggled.

I pressed on the button that connected me to Kikyo.

"Yes, Mr. Takahashi."

"Can we get a couple of drinks in here?"

"What would you like?" she said in an irritated tone. She was still upset.

"I'd like a mango smoothie and Ms. Hitsugaya would like a—"

"Strawberry," she whispered.

"A strawberry smoothie," I finished.

"Would that be all?"

"Yup. Thank you, Kikyo."

I stretched and put my arms behind my head.

"And what can I do for you, Ms. Hitsugaya?"

"Well as you know an article was written in our magazine about lawyers, such as yourself, who have become quite successful over the past few years; "the top" to be exact."

I nodded.

"And we thought it would be appropriate if one of New York's most successful lawyers could be on the cover. This is where you come in."

"So you want to take my picture?"

"Basically," she smiled.

"Well, you've got no objections from me."

"Excellent. We were thinking of taking the shoot sometime next week."

"Next week," I repeated, trying to remember what I had set up for next week.

"Is there a problem?"

"Nah. Good to go."

"Perfect. Lets do it on Monday."

A knock on the door interrupted us.

"Here are your smoothies, Mr. Takahashi. Anything else I can get you?" Kikyo asked, setting them down on the desk.

"No we're good thanks."

We waited for her to close the door before we could continue our conversation.

"I have a question, Ms. Hitsugaya."

"Ask away."

"I'm not the only successful lawyer here in New York and I'm positive you've heard of Kagome Higurashi."

"Yes."

"Wouldn't it be more appropriate if you put both of us on the cover, seeing that she is also considered one of the top lawyers here in New York."

"Well I hadn't thought of that. It would sell more copies."

"Excellent."

"I'll phone her and let her know."

"Sounds good," I smiled, standing up and leading her towards the door.

"Thank you for your time."

"No no. Thank you," I grinned.

I closed the door behind her and smiled to myself. Something told me Kagome was not going to like this.

* * *

**A/N: hello peeps.. i know you have all been waiting for me to update.. i thought i'd have more time.. but senior year isnt as easy as ya think.. those college applications take up most of your time.. i apologize for making you people wait soooooo long.. i myself hate it when people take FOREVER to update.. a thousaaand apologies.. 3**

**READ&REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…

* * *

**.:CHAPTER SEVEN:.**

**A Hotter Touch**

"So?"

My supposedly "best friend" gripped her drink and pulled it closer to herself. After interacting with that infuriating pig a few days ago, I called Ayame and forced her to come have some drinks with me at one of my favorite restaurants. I needed **something** to calm me down: liquor was my first option. 

"What do you mean so?" I asked.

Okay. Maybe this whole 'drinking and pouring out your hatred for a particular person' was not such a great idea. She was supposed to support me, tell me how utterly disgusting Inuyasha was…anything!

"So he made you walk up a building with heels? So what? He's the sexiest guy on the planet!"

Anything _but_ that.

"Of New York," I corrected. He might know how to dress and shit, but he is NOT sexier than Brad Pitt or George Clooney. I've noticed that the older they get the hotter they are, in my opinion. They're much more…what's the word…oh yeah…mature.

"Same shit," she took a sip from her margarita. "I would do anything to pucker up with that hotty." 

I snorted. She really didn't know what she was talking about. 

"Oh come one, Kagome. Haven't you ever wondered what he tastes like? I bet he's an _amazing_ kisser."

It was as if she knew what had actually happened between Inuyasha and I the other day. I remembered the elevator scene and I felt my stomach flip. Dear gods, I needed another drink. I lifted my hand up and caught the waiter's attention, "Two more please." I returned my gaze to the red head before me. "Ya well, you don't know him like I do."

"He can't be _that_ bad."

"Oh he's bad. No doubt about it. He just—he—" I sighed annoyingly and raised my hands in frustration. "I hate him."

"Well the rest of New York loves him," she smirked.

"Ya well, you know what? I don't care what everyone else thinks. All I know is that—oh thank you," I mumbled as the waiter brought our drinks. I took a sip and continued, "All I know is that he is disgusting and completely insane."

"Hate is such a strong word, Kagome. I mean, you probably just strongly dislike him."

"Oh no. I **hate** him."

She just looked at me and laughed. I felt my eye twitch in irritation. This seriously wasn't what I had in mind.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"I think he likes you," she winked.

My jaw dropped at her conclusion. _You're kidding me, right?_

"Oh please, Ayame. That's just ridiculous. He hates me too. That's probably the reason why he's always bothering me and trying to drive my crazy."

"You know, for a lawyer you have no common sense," she giggled. "He only does those things to get your attention because he _probably_ finds you attractive."

It was my turn to laugh. "Whatever."

"Who knows? Maybe you'll end up getting married," she grinned.

"Married? HA!" Now she was just getting out of hand. I could never marry someone such as Inuyasha. If I were to marry someone he would be somewhat similar to a hot prince charming with a nice ass…nothing like that maniac. 

"Speaking of marriage," Ayame smiled and held out her left hand.

A large diamond ring encircled her cream-colored finger. I looked at it in shock and screamed. 

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

"I know!" she shouted.

We both screamed some more for lack of words. 

By now everyone was staring at us. What the hell was their problem? Haven't they ever seen a pair of freaks screaming in a restaurant?

"Tell me everything now!" I ordered.

"It happened last night. Kouga took me out to dinner at The Four Seasons and just popped the question. It was cute because he was—" she stopped when she heard Mariah Carey's "Touch My Body" ring tone. 

I groaned. It was my stupid cell phone. I grabbed it and held it up to look at the number. 

"Sorry honey, I have to take this," I apologized before answering. "Hello, Kagome Higurashi. Yes. Mhmm. Oh really? I'll think about it. Okay, thank you."

"Who was it?" Ayame sipped from her drink.

"TIME magazine," I said as if it were nothing. 

"What did they want?"

"I think they want me to go down to their studio."

"Today?"

I nodded and stirred my drink. 

"Oh? What for?"

"It seems they wrote an article about the top lawyers here in New York and I guess they wanted my picture for the cover of their magazine."

"Well what did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it."

"Why? This is a great opportunity to get more publicity!"

I remained silent.

"Oh come on, Kagome. Please? Do it for me!"

"Nah."

"It will prove to Inuyasha that you're a better lawyer," she taunted. 

That got my attention.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It'll show him that you take your job seriously," she grinned. 

I thought about it. Just visualizing him walking down the street and catching a glimpse of my face on the cover of TIME was enough to convince me. I pulled out my phone and called them back. I took out a pen and wrote down the information they gave me on the napkin right next to me.

"So what time do you have to be there?"

"Three o'clock," I looked at my watch to see what time it was. "Shit! I have to be there in twenty minutes." I stood up and tried to find some cash in my Yves Saint Laurent purse.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll pay," she smiled.

"Thanks bitch. We'll talk about this later," I hugged her goodbye. "My house tonight, be there!" I yelled as I ran out the door. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. 

I ran towards my car and immediately got in. The studio wasn't far from here: the problem was traffic. It was the only thing that I hated about New York. I sped off as fast as I could and took a short cut, like always. I really don't know how I got my license. I would've failed me, I swear. 

I parked my car in the corner and walked towards the building. I had passed by here several times but I had never really been inside. I walked in casually and made my way towards the front office. 

"Kagura Hitsugaya?" I asked calmly. 

"Third floor," the woman smiled. 

I walked towards the elevator and I waited impatiently along with all the other people who had gotten there before me. Finally the stupid elevator decided to open its doors and we all walked in. I waited for everyone to press their floor and when I saw that everyone had calmed down, I pressed the third floor. 

I was the first one off, thank god. I hated being in an elevator filled with sweaty, sticky people. Ugh. Disgusting. Then again being in an elevator alone with Inuyasha was much worse. 

I noticed a secretary right in front of the elevator and right when I was going to ask her about Kagura, she told me that they were already waiting for me. She signaled me to walk straight, turn to the right, and open the first door on the left. Simple enough. 

I nodded and did what I was told. 

When I reached the door, I heard a laugh coming from inside. It sounded extremely similar, but I couldn't really put my finger on it. I shook it off and raised my hand to grip the handle. I heard footsteps make their way towards the door and realized that the laughter got louder. That's when it hit me; it sounded a lot like—

Before I could turn the handle, the door opened revealing the devil himself. I had to admit it, what I saw in front of me was enough to fill my head with impure thoughts. He was wearing a Dolce and Gabbana suit with a white shirt underneath. This time he wore no tie. Instead the first two buttons on the top of the shirt were unfastened, revealing a little bit of his delicious flesh that was covered in a golden tan. How I wanted to die at that moment. I swear the gods hate me. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Kagome Higurashi." 

I gulped and stood there shocked. Had I been played again? I couldn't believe it. Just by looking at him I could feel the blood boil in my veins. 

"Why so quiet, pussycat?" he grinned, crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame. 

That did it. 

"What are _you_ doing here?" I spat. 

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he winked. "Just can't stay away from me, can you?"

I snorted. 

"Sorry, I didn't come here to see you. I have more important things to do."

"Like?"

"It doesn't concern you," I hissed and tried to walk away. Tried. 

His hand reached out to grip my arm and I was forced to look at him. I tried my best to keep a serious face but I could tell I was failing. He was way too hot. Damn him for being exotic and sexy and and and... 

"I'm glad you came," he smiled.

I didn't say anything. I only stood there, mesmerized by his golden orbs. Gods he had a gorgeous smile. If he didn't have such a crappy attitude, he'd be perfect. But then again no one's perfect. Well, almost no one. 

"Ah! Ms. Higurashi, I'm so glad you could make it," yelled a voice from across the room. I assumed it was this Kagura person. 

I felt Inuyasha's grip on my arm loosen and was able to shake him off. I walked towards the woman and greeted her. 

"Please, please. This way," she led me to a room and I felt Inuyasha's eyes pierce my back as he watched me walk away. "We have been waiting for you. This is Jakotsu." I felt him grab my hand and kiss it. "He's our stylist and hair/makeup artist. You just change and leave the rest to him."

I nodded. 

The man before me wore Rock and Republic jeans and a tight purple Lacoste polo. He had dark hair that matched his dark eyes. Oddly enough, he had a thin line of purple eye shadow to bring out his features. He totally rocked this look. 

"Oh my gosh! I just want to say that I'm like your biggest fan and if I weren't gay, I'd totally fuck you right now," he beamed.

"Um, thank you?" I smiled. 

He smirked, "Okay honey, you need to like put this Fendi outfit on right now!" 

It was a black pencil skirt with a white buttoned blouse. I looked at myself in the mirror as Jakotsu started to work on my makeup. Now that I thought about it, the colors were the same as Inuyasha's suit. Oh hell no. 

"Jakotsu? About Inuyasha—"

"Mm, that Inuyasha is a hunk. I have a secret crush on him," he winked. "I just need to make him realize that I'm the love of his life." 

"But why is _he_ here?"

"Well duh! The article is about New York's top lawyers. We figured the magazine would sell more if we put the hottest people on the cover. Hence, you and Inuyasha," he smiled as he applied the eyeliner and smudged it, giving it the smoky effect. 

"Oh I see," I nodded. "Wait, WHAT!"

"Hold still momma, I'm almost done," he hushed me as he coated my lips with a nude-colored lip gloss. "Oh my gosh, you look soooo fierce."

I stood up and looked at myself. It didn't take that long for me to smile. I was totally pleased with the look. "I'm so hiring you." 

He winked, "Hells yeah! Now go out there and work it girl."

I walked out and saw that everything was already in set. I smirked when I saw Inuyasha's jaw drop as he caught sight of me. I looked hot, thanks to Jakotsu of course, and not even he could deny it. I walked towards Kagura but kept my eyes on him, grinning when I watched him memorize my curves. 

"Excellent," Kagura shrieked. "Now everyone loves it when hot people are going out, like Beckham and Posh. They're like so hot…anyway…the idea is to get both of you to look like you are competing for the title but at the same time making it look like you're attracted to one another. Make it work."

I got into position and Inuyasha still hadn't spoken. 

"Why so quiet, pussycat?" I whispered huskily, asking the same question he had asked my earlier. 

I saw his mouth slowly move upwards only to form that famous smirk of his. 

"Cat's got my tongue," he answered, raising his hand and placing his thumb on my bottom lip only to pull it down ever so gently. 

"Yes! Yes! I love it!" Kagura yelled as she took a few shots. 

"I want you to know that even though I'm supposed to pretend that I'm attracted to you, I still detest you." 

"Sure thing, baby. Whatever makes you sleep at night," he chuckled. 

I grabbed a hold of his collar to a point where it started choking him, but I still looked at the camera. This action didn't go unnoticed for Inuyasha instantly pulled on the belt of my skirt harshly, forcing me to crash into his body. 

"Yes! So hot! Give me more," we heard from behind the flashing lights. 

"Come on baby, admit that you've got the hots for me," he winked. 

I leaned towards him until he could feel my breath on his face, "Fuck you."

I raised my leg and shoved my heel on his foot while he grabbed a good chunk of my silky black hair and pulled roughly. 

"I'd much rather fuck you," he smirked. 

Inuyasha and I battled it out for the rest of the photo shoot. To Kagura it was pure art, to us it was war. 

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Hey! HeY! Spring breaks here and since I'm not doing anything exciting I decided to write a new chapter. Okay I'm lying. I needed something to take my mind off college. I've been waiting for the acceptance letters but they don't get here till the end of March. AHH! It's KILLING me. I'm like SUPER nervous. SOoOoo I decided to write another chapter hoping that it would help me think about something else. JAA! Oki doki babes. ReMemBer..**

**REad&reVieW..**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…

* * *

**.:CHAPTER EIGHT:.**

**Look Past The Sweat**

Gods was she sexy. She didn't even know how completely ravishing she looked in that outfit. And all those "tricks" she pulled at the photo shoot just a few minutes ago was enough to drive me **insane**.

It's funny. I've never felt this way about anyone; probably because I've never had to work this hard for anyone. It was always the other way around. Everywhere I went, women tried to grab my attention. Usually girls threw themselves at my feet, but this chick- she was something else. She was difficult…feisty…**different**. And I absolutely fucking loved it.

I watched her leave the room without saying a word to me after we had finished. She slammed the door shut as she walked out and I couldn't help but smirk.

Yup.

Definitely different.

No matter. Sooner or later she was going to fall head over heels for me. I would make sure of it.

I smiled and gave her a two minute head start. Silently, I stood by the door and kept looking at my Rolex every now and then. She wasn't going anywhere. You see, I'll let you in on a little secret. While we were in the photo shoot, I had ordered one of the security guards to replace the battery of her car with an old, battered one. Hey, this was war. All is fair, right?

I checked my Rolex again and grinned.

Let the hunting game begin.

I walked casually towards the elevator and smirked at the secretary. Her loud sigh echoed across the room and all I could do was grin as I pressed the "down" button. Instantly, the doors open. So I walked in and directly pressed "lobby." When I looked straight ahead, I caught the cute secretary staring at me and gave her a quick wink as the doors started closing. I had to hand it to her; she's got great taste in men.

The ride down was smooth and quiet, nothing like last time when Kagome and I had been caught in an awkward predicament. All I could think about was the look on her face. I chuckled at the mere fact that she was going to be pissed as hell when she realized that her car's messed up. She definitely wasn't expecting any of this. But she needed to understand that I always get what I want. And I wanted **her. **

The doors opened and I was brought back from my little "daydream." I smoothly walked across the people and into the parking lot. Now where did that little vixen get off to?

"FUCK!"

_Ah. Bingo._

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she yelled in frustration.

I made my way towards her and pretended to be completely oblivious to what was happening.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at me viciously, "What's it look like? There's obviously something wrong with my car."

I chuckled and slowly unfastened the buttons of my dark suit.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I heard her stutter.

I looked up and smirked at her when I saw a faint tint of red stain across her porcelain-colored cheeks.

"What's it look like? I'm obviously going to check what's wrong with your car."

I handed her my suit and walked over the front of the car to take a look.

"Hmm."

"What? What's wrong with it?"

"Looks like you battery is dead."

She looked at me in disbelief. Touch cookie.

"It was working fine just a moment ago. There's no way that—"

"Well that's the problem with your car, whether you want to believe it or not."

She stayed quiet for a while.

"I see."

Quickly, she pulled out her phone and started dialing.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it to you?"

"If you need a ride, I'll be happy to oblige."

She snorted.

"Mr. Takahashi, do you pretend to be stupid or are you really that dull-minded. I've told you a thousand times that I don't—"

"It's just a ride home Kagome, not a marriage proposal," I smiled lazily.

"I know 'it's just a ride home,' but it's** you** I don't trust," she quirked her eyebrow.

I grinned. Smart girl.

"Do you make it a habit to reject any sort of common courtesy?"

"Do you make it a habit to flirt with anything that moves?"

"Not always," I smiled and coiled my finger around her dark, silky hair. "It's just one ride Kagome. I can take you home and call some people to help fix your car. It's really no big deal."

She still wasn't biting and immediately pulled her head away from my touch.

"Why do you all of the sudden want to help me, Mr. Takahashi?"

"Think of it as an apology."

Now that got her attention.

"An apology?" she handed me my suit, which I gladly took.

"For everything that I've done," I shrugged as innocently as possible.

She stared at me intensely with her dark, fiery eyes. She was still wearing the smudged eyeliner and I had to control myself from jumping on top of her. Why did she have to be so goddamn sexy? From the moment I met her, I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. Not even for an instant. I've been daydreaming and fantasizing after her. And that's just messed up. Inuyasha does NOT fantasize about other women. It's the other way around. Ironic, huh? I've never wanted something so bad in my life, to the point where I was going insane. And I've never done so many things just to get a woman's attention.

She still didn't look convinced.

"I won't try anything," I raised both my hands.

She shoved her index finger right in my chest.

"Swear it."

I did.

Too bad…for _her_ I mean. The great Inuyasha didn't believe in this "I swear" bullshit. I really didn't give a damn. I was going to do whatever it takes to have her and if she wanted me to "swear" and all that crap, then that's what I was going to do.

I walked her over to the passenger seat and opened the door, as always. I chuckled as she repeated what she had done last time; ignore me. I closed the door behind her and walked over to the driver seat. Gently, I opened the door and hopped in. The ride to her house was quite amusing. First of all, I was the one who tried to start the conversation. That right there says a lot. You see, I _never_ start a conversation. Well…there usually never is a conversation to begin with…just a few "hellos" and "how are yous." Then it just goes straight to the sex. So…I asked her what her favorite color was. She basically told me to fuck off. I asked her what her favorite type of food was. She basically told me to suck my cock.

"Do you **hate** everyone?" I asked.

"No. I just **hate **you."

I chuckled. Touché.

The ride was short and as we were arriving at her house, we found that someone was already there waiting.

"Shit," she cursed as she got out of the car. "Ayame! I completely forgot! It's a long story and—"

"Don't worry about it, honey. I was going to call you to see how your photo shoot went but when I realized you weren't answering your phone I thought you had made off with the irresistible Takaha—"

She stopped talking when she saw me step out of the car and looked at me in disbelief as if I were some God. I grinned. Couldn't really blame her now, could you? I had to admit it; she was a VERY attractive woman. She was a little taller than Kagome, with medium-length red hair and bright green eyes.

Since she couldn't stop staring at me I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi," I stuck my hand out with a lazy smirk smudged across my face. "Inuyasha Takahashi."

She stayed still with her mouth hanging wide open.

The grin on my face widened. Yup, this was the usual effect I had on typical women. I turned to face Kagome and she just rolled her eyes annoyingly. Immediately, an idea popped into my head. I was going to use **her** to invite me inside Kagome's home. Since she wasn't responding, I kept on going.

"And you are?"

Her eyes widened and she blushed when she realized that she was acting like a love-stoned child.

"M-my name's Ayame Kurosaki. I'm Kagome's friend."

I chuckled.

"Yes, I figured as much. So how long have you known Kagome?"

When Kagome figured out what I was trying to do, she interfered.

"Well I—"

"Thank you for the ride Mr. Takahashi, but Ayame and I have something important to do and we—"

"We don't have anything to do," the red head mumbled.

"Yes we do. Remember? That **thing**?" Kagome muttered through her teeth, forcefully pulling her friend away from me.

Too bad her friend here had already fallen for my trap.

"No, we don't. Why don't you just invite him?" she asked and then turned to face me. "Would you like to come inside?"

"I really don't think it's a good idea. I'm sure Mr. Takahashi is busy and I wouldn't want to—"

I looked over at Kagome and interrupted her before she could come up with an excuse, "I'd be delighted."

Kagome stared at me with an intense glare. Either she was undressing me in her head or she was extremely upset. I'll let _you _pick and choose.

She groaned and led the way to her front door when she figured she couldn't get herself out of this. I grinned as I watched Kagome fumble with her keys while her friend over there kept trying to flirt with me. I couldn't help but mentally laugh. She finally was able to open the door to her house and walked over to turn on the lights.

"Please, make yourself at home," she said in a monotone voice.

I smirked as I watched the sarcasm drip from her mouth. As I looked around I realized she indeed was a freak. I had never seen such a clean and organized house. Everything was in its proper place. Just like the rooms you see in the IKEA magazines or some shit like that, you know? There's just so many stuff they put in the living rooms or in the kitchens that it makes you think its all fake, but hell…this chick just took the cake.

Just as I was walking around, I heard her friend speak up. _What was her name? Ayame, right?_

"Oh well, look at the time. Time sure flies when you're having fun."

Now _that_ got my attention and Kagome didn't look to happy about it.

"What do you mean?" she asked her friend.

"I forgot that I had to do something with my—umm—friend's brother's godmother."

"What are you talking about?"

I smirked when I realized what she was trying to do. Hmm. I definitely owe her one.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just leave you two alone now," she smiled walking towards the door.

"Ayame wait! Don't leave me alone with this asshole!" she yelled and sighed when she realized she was too late. "Damn."

"You know," I said, "I _can_ hear you."

She turned to face me.

"Don't touch anything," I heard her say venomously. "Sit down, I'll be right back."

"Going to slip into something more comfortable?" I grinned.

She scoffed.

"In your dreams, Takahashi. I'm** going** to get some wine. I have a feeling I'm going to need it with **you** by my side," she murmured the last sentence but I heard her just as well.

Her trip for alcohol didn't take too long. She brought out a Chilean bottle and sat right in front of me. I love it when women have good taste in alcohol. Major turn on. Anyways…slowly, she poured some and handed one of the glasses to me.

I watched her take a slow sip and once she swallowed, she spoke.

"What is it you want Takahashi? If it's the case you're after, let me tell you…I'm not giving up. This is war and even though you're in my house, you're still my enemy."

"Enemies still fuck, Kagome," I grinned playfully.

"Too bad the feeling's not mutual."

I chuckled.

"Don't lie to yourself; you know you want me to fuck you like crazy."

"Oh? And how would you know who I want to **fuck**?" she raised an eyebrow.

I scooted towards her but she didn't budge. She seemed to be rather interested in my answer. I grabbed the tip of her white collar and fumbled with it, constantly making sure that my fingers would graze her long and incredibly smooth neck.

"Because you're turned on by people who can put up with you…because you like it when you are challenged…because you want to be touched by someone who knows how to pleasure," I said huskily.

"And I assume _you_ fall under that category," she said, sipping down some wine and pulling away from my touch.

I took a sip myself and smirked.

"The shoe fits, pussycat."

"Please!"

"It's just sex," I smirked. "I promise you, you won't be disappointed. If anything, you'll be begging for more."

"You forget that I absolutely despise you."

"No you don't," I shook my head.

"How would you know?"

"I can see the lust burning in your eyes, sweetie. You're practically begging for one good ass fuck."

"You're mistaken. It's not lust. It's hatred."

"Hmm...both feelings can be used for the same reason," I winked.

"Murder? Perhaps," she smirked.

I chuckled and watched Kagome stand up when she realized that she had finished the bottle of wine. She excused herself and walked over to the kitchen to get more. This time it was a French bottle. And as our conversation kept on going, so did the wine. Don't worry. It had no effect on your favorite male lawyer whatsoever since I happen to be an experienced drinker. Kagome on the other hand…she was gone.

She was definitely going to need some aspirins tomorrow morning.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all you BEAUTIFUL peooplee!! I know I have been unfair..but I actually have a pretty good excuse!! Okay so I go on a family trip right? And what better way to have fun than to play a good game of soccer with your peeps..well dont get to excited..turns out that I fell and tore my ACL (its a ligament in your knee) so I got surgery and have been on vicodin for quite some time now..but I'm all better!! in a little pain but much better.. haha.. anyways.. as for The Gladiator and I..dont worry I'm still writing the chapter.. I just haven't been inspired yet.. but I'm trying.. sooo thank you all for waiting EVER so patiently..and remembeeer..**

**ReaD&RevIeW!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…

* * *

**.:CHAPTER NINE:.**

**Exchanging Body Heat**

There was a loud crash in the kitchen followed by a couple of curse words. I stirred while I turned to hug the soft pillow beside me. I winced in pain as I felt the hot blood rush rapidly to my head, pulsing its way through my poor veins. I opened my eyes slowly at the horrible sensation. Why was everything…moving? I scooted slowly towards the end of the bed and carefully tried standing up, but my legs were in no condition to keep up with me. Luckily, the soft king-sized bed was there to break my fall.

_My head._

What the hell happened? All I remembered was having a few drinks with Ayame (though they were not enough to get me to feel _this_ bad), getting a phone call from that one magazine…and then? And then what?

_Oh. _

That's right.

That pig was there in his sexy Dolce and Gabbana outfit. He did this. It must have been him. That monster was going to pay!

I tried standing up again but I felt a firm hand grip my shoulder and push me down. I winced at the cold touch on my hot skin.

"You shouldn't be up."

I froze immediately. The blood that had once been rushing through my head earlier, rushed right back out. I didn't need to look up to know who it was…but I did anyway just to confirm my assumption.

I groaned.

Of course _he_ was here in **my** house. And what's worse is that there were two of them…in **MY** room. The people up there really hate me.

"If I'd had known you still had some energy left in you, I could have made you do something more…productive," he smirked.

Yes…he always managed to find some humor in everything. I wasn't going to handle it today.

"Shut up," I hissed and immediately regretted it. My head pulsed even harder and I brought my hand up to soothe my aching temples. "What are **you **doing here anyway?"

"Lie down," he murmured softly, ignoring my question completely.

"With _you _in here? I don't think so," I claimed, trying to stand up once more. Yet when I realized that my body wasn't going to let me go anywhere, I sat back down.

I heard him chuckle.

"You weren't complaining last night," he grinned.

It took me awhile to process this…my brain wasn't really working here. Realization hit me hard once I put his words together and my eyes widened in horror. I looked up to see if he was merely joking, praying that this was one of his perverted jokes that I hated with a passion. Yet his face was hard and his eyes were deceiving…they were somewhat playful, somewhat serious, and somewhat mysterious. An excellent poker face. Damn him.

"Then we probably didn't do anything because if we _had _done something, I definitely would've been complaining," I played it off.

He raised his eyebrow as he made his way towards me. His cologne was strong and inviting and his eyes were pulling me in, but I still kept my distance and continued to scoot farther away from him. Suddenly I felt the weight of the bed shift and realized he was right in front of me. I tried to scoot back but I had run out of room and was trapped between him and the wall.

"Would you like to see the video?" his perfect crooked smile widened as he saw my reaction. "Original? Or director's cut?"

My heart dropped and I could feel the blood evaporate from my body. Had we…? Gods I couldn't even finish the sentence. I couldn't remember. I couldn't even think. I couldn't breathe. My head was pounding even harder though I felt there was no blood left and I still couldn't even form a cohesive sentence.

But before I could even say anything he started laughing. It was clear…it was natural…it was infuriating.

"You are DISGUSTING!" I yelled. "I hate you Takahashi. I could just—I could—"

I grabbed a pillow and hit him with it as hard as I could. His laughing died but he was still smiling with self satisfaction at his little "joke."

"Well, technically I wasn't lying. You really weren't complaining seeing that you were completely passed out…and I couldn't just leave you."

His amber eyes softened as he looked right at me and his sweet, warm breath kissed my cheeks. His skin reflected it's golden color and his mouth was still perfect. Anyone who'd ever gotten this close to him couldn't deny the fact that he looked like a Greek god. But then again, anyone who'd ever gotten this close to him couldn't deny the fact that he was a complete asshole.

He realized that I was quiet and chose to continue speaking. Suddenly I saw his eyes shift from drive to reverse when they started sparkling with mischief.

"So when I realized that you drank all the wine and were in no condition whatsoever to stay by yourself, I carried you to your room, took off your clothes, and brought you some water."

I looked down and my face went red from embarrassment as I realized that I was only in my lingerie.

"You took off my clothes! Why couldn't you just leave them on you **dumbass**?" I asked, grabbing the pillow and covering myself with it. We were both on top of the Egyptian cotton sheets so the pillow was my only option.

"You would've slept uncomfortably and I wouldn't want that," he grinned. "The view was much appreciated by the way."

"If you did anything, I swear I'll—"

"Is this how you're thanking me?"

"Don't change the subject," I eyed him. "You knew I was drunk and—"

"I did, but there's no point in _doing_ it when you're unconscious," he winked. "It's not as fun."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Takahashi, but we won't ever do it…not even if I WERE conscious."

"I beg to differ."

I snorted. "Oh?"

"You do owe me, Kagome," he grinned.

"What are you talking about?" I frowned.

"Well seeing that I practically saved your life and watched over you all night," he smiled, "I should get something in return."

"What do you want?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I'll give you one guess."

"I'm not giving up the case."

He chuckled.

"I think you can do better than that, Kagome. Guess again."

I looked at his golden orbs that were tinted with lust and passion and I found the answer. I could feel the blood rushing back to my head. He was seriously insane.

"I'm not going to sleep with you, if that's what you're suggesting."

"There _are_ other things I'll settle for," he beamed.

"I've already told you I'm not—"

I was immediately silenced by his lips as they came crashing down on my own. I expected them to be rough, but they weren't. They were soft and experienced and they knew exactly how to tempt me. I tried to squirm away from him but he grabbed a hold of my arms and pinned them down. So I did nothing and waited for him to stop acting like an idiot.

His lips unlocked with mine and he moved back just enough to look at me, "Kiss me once and if you don't feel anything, I won't bother you again."

I sighed. He wasn't going to give up…that's what made him one of the top lawyers. People like him just didn't give up. They would keep going after it. I should know. I was one of them.

"Just _once_," I repeated to make sure he understood his _own_ agreement.

I watched as his velvety lips descended upon mine and I instantly melted. I could feel my lips mold against his to make a perfect fit. I felt my eyes closing on their own accord and was greeted with darkness. The hot moisture of his lips was enough to pull the demon out of me. I could feel him smirk against my mouth when I licked his bottom lip, silently begging for entry. He complied and slowly opened his hot cavern. I tasted his sweetness as I rolled on top of him. Gods it was enough to drive me away from reality. What was he doing to me?

Before I knew it I was under him: he had taken the reigns and for once, I didn't mind. His hands were all over the place while he gently nibbled on my bottom lip. He made sure every inch of my skin had been pleasured and teased by his rough skin while his lips, which were softer than ever, moved in rhythm with my own. It was contradicting, really. How could you be soft and rough at the same time? It was definitely something he had mastered. I gasped when he touched a sensitive area at the crook of my neck and nearly died when he carefully guided his tongue towards mine. My hands, which were once resting on his back, were pulling him closer to me…though I don't see how that was even possible. And that's when I realized…I needed to breathe.

Suddenly we were both pulling away for lack of air. Who knows how long it had lasted. I turned my face to avoid his gaze and continued breathing. I couldn't look at him. Not that I was embarrassed, I just couldn't believe I had done that. And with him! Of all people!

I inhaled as much oxygen as I could and he did the same. I finally turned to meet his amber orbs. He had a triumphant smile across his face. And that's why I hated him.

"Get off me."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he grinned as he caressed my cheek.

I felt his rough finger on my skin and immediately slapped his hand away. I didn't want to fall under his trap again. He was good…I'd give him that much credit.

"Don't test me, Takahashi."

He sighed.

"Who are you kidding, Kagome?" his eyes darkened. "You know as well as I do that you enjoyed it."

"Stop it."

He ignored me and continued.

"And if you didn't have to breathe you KNOW you would have kept going. So stop acting like you hate me," he breathed in heavily, exhaled, and then smiled, "and get to know me."

He brought his hand up and slowly caressed my arm in circles. I remained silent as I watched him carefully before turning away from him again. As soon as I did that he reached under my chin and pulled my face towards his own.

"Stop being stubborn for once," he grinned.

"I'm not stubborn," I muttered. "I have _standards_."

"Well, lucky for you, I'm every woman's type."

"You're disgusting."

"Ya well you weren't complaining."

He laughed at my frown and tried to kiss me. I moved my face away just in time and felt his cool lips land on my cheek. I turned back and looked at him with a smile for the first time.

"You said 'once.'"

He looked at me and for once I could see something other than lust…I could see him smile. A true smile. And you want to know the weird part? I actually liked it.

"Well I suggest you get dressed, unless you want to go out like that. I don't have a problem with it," he winked.

"Well I would've have done so if you would've gotten off earlier when I told you."

"Don't lie, you know you like it. You enjoyed it so much that you would do it again and again. I could see it in your eyes."

He smiled. Why did he have to ruin everything with his stupid remarks?

"Don't confuse my thoughts with your own."

"Don't act like you weren't thinking it."

"Quit assuming!"

"Quit pretending!"

"Not all of us are like you, you know," I claimed.

"I've got nothing to hide. I know I liked it. And I know I would do it again and again."

"You're a pig, Takahashi."

"And you're in need of a shower."

"If I stink so much then get out!" I huffed.

"Fine I will. I'll wait outside."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

I didn't know if he was mocking me or if he was really mad…but it still was pissing me off. Gods…I can't believe I actually thought he was different for a second.

"So where are you taking me!?" I argued as I made my way to the bathroom.

"I'm not telling you," he said with the same intensity.

"Fine don't tell me!" I yelled as I slammed the door shut.

"Fine."

"I hate you!" I said as I opened the door one more time.

"Good."

I slammed the door a second time. What the **fuck**!? First he was acting all sweet and gentle and now he was annoying as ever! He was seriously bipolar or something. He had to be. It definitely would explain a lot. A LOT!

"Oh and by the way," he added.

"WHAT?" I breathed as I opened the door for the last time.

He was smirking, holding something between his hands. His eyes never left mine. As I looked closely, I could tell he was finding this rather amusing.

"Red is definitely my favorite color on you," he winked as took a picture with his phone and walked out the door.

* * *

**A/N: I know...ive been bad..and im sorry..vacatiooon has just been..relaxing and since its my last summer to hang out with my friends before i'm off and away..well you know how it gooes..as for The Gladiator and I..i've had a lot of people send me their ideas and i thank you! i reaaally do!! they HAVE been helpful and i will put them to good use..**

**ReaD&ReVieW!!**


End file.
